Beloved Blonde
by GORUHARU
Summary: Naruto pegawai biasa yang suka bersenang-senang, ia tidak suka terlibat dengan urusan asmara, Gaara seorang presdir yang kaku dan punya hubungan buruk dengan pegawainya, pertemuannya dengan Naruto ia anggap sebagai awal dari perubahan hidupnya. bagaimana hubungan pegawai dan boss ini? NARUGAA


**Beloved Blonde**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Chapter pertama**

.

.

.

 **A/N** senkyu buat anak-anak di grup narugaa yang udah bantu ane milih judul, khususnya #kyu karena ane dah pakai judul pilihannya.

* * *

Tahun 2015 adalah tahun yang penuh dengan kerja keras, kesibukan,hiruk-pikuk. Benar! kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun di jamin kau akan jadi pengangguran seumur hidup.

Itulah yang dialami tokoh utama kita, Naruto Uzumaki. ini sudah satu tahun ia jadi pengangguran, mencari pekerjaan kesana-kemari tapi hasil yang ia dapat nihil, bahkan tabungannya pun mulai menipis.

Ada istilah pekerjaan butuh kaki tangan alias 'orang dalam' kalau tidak! Kemana pun kau mencari kerja belum tentu kau akan diterima. Naruto Cuma punya ijazah lulusan dari sebuah kampus tidak terkenal, keluarganya juga bukan pekerja kantoran.

Namun berkat seorang teman lamanya bernama Jiraiya (bukan teman sebaya sih,) ia akhirnya memperoleh kerja di sebuah perusahaan di Suna. Ya karena itu ia sekarang berada di kota Suna, kota yang gersang.

…

Naruto mengerjap matanya saat sinar matahari pagi yang menembus tirai mengenai matanya, ia menggeliat sebelum bangun. Kemudian merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karena tidur telungkup dan berada di atas lantai tanpa busana. Ia duduk kembali ke lantai, sementara pikirannya mulai bekerja mengingat memori semalam.

"Sejak kapan aku tidur disini?" gumannya pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggaruk rambut pirangnya, matanya mulai menjelajah dari tubuh telanjangnya kemudian pada pakaian yang berceceran di lantai bahkan sebagian sampai keluar ruangan, ia menyadari kalau ruangan tempat ia tidur terlalu mewah.

"Sial! Aku berurusan dengan orang kaya." Ia menggaruk pipinya jengkel, sekarang ia ingat karena terlalu senang mendapat pekerjaan ia mentraktir Jiraiya minum-minum di sebuah bar sampai mabuk, kemudian ia melihat seorang pria manis duduk sendiri, tanpa tahu malu ia mengajak lelaki itu untuk bercinta dengannya.

Namun ia juga tidak sedar kalau pria manis itu membawanya ke Apartemen miliknya sendiri, ia mengumpat kesal kenapa ia tidak menyadari kalau pria yang diajaknya seks itu adalah lelaki berduit. Sungguh bagi Naruto ini hanya kesenangan semata, namun, berurusan dengan orang kaya itu sulit.

Ia bangun dan mencari lelaki satu lagi penghuni kamar itu, ia kembali mengerutu saat melihat laki-laki itu tidur dengan nyaman di atas kasur dengan dibalut kain sprei beda dengannya yang terbaring di lantai.

Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya dan mengambil pakaiannya sendiri, Hari ini seharusnya juga hari pertamanya kerja. Ia sangat terburu-buru. Ia juga ingin segera pergi dari sini dan berharap laki-laki yang ia tiduri tidak bangun dan melihat dirinya.

"Uuh…" Namun terlambat, pria satu lagi terbangun, Naruto berdecak malas. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya sambil menguap, ia bangkit duduk kemudian matanya terbelalak saat melihat Naruto yang telanjang, ia terburu-buru melilit tubuhnya, mukanya merah padam.

Naruto memandang lelaki itu lekat-lekat, harus Naruto akui lelaki berambut merah yang ia tiduri semalam sangat menarik, ia manis dan tampan. Mata hijaunya sangat indah Naruto mengagumi keindahan tubuh lelaki itu beserta caranya memuaskan dirinya diatas ranjang, laki-laki yang tidak diketahui namanya itu benar-benar liar.

Ia tidak berniat lagi memakai celananya saat melihat bungkusan rokok di kantung celana, Naruto menghempaskan bokongnya di tempat tidur lalu menarik sebatang rokok, namun ia tidak menemukan pematiknya ia memalingkan wajahnya pada lelaki di sebelahnya yang masih menunduk.

"Kau punya pematik?" lelaki manis itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak merokok." Ia masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah manisnya. Naruto tidak ambil pusing ia kembali menyimpan rokoknya.

"Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandinya?" Naruto pikir akan terlambat kalau ia kembali ke rumah susun yang baru kemarin ia sewa, lebih baik mandi disini dan langsung ke tempat kerja.

"Tidak." Jawaban itu bikin terkejut Naruto, sekarang lelaki manis itu melihatnya dengan berani dan Naruto dapat dengan jelas melihat parasnya, Naruto yakin kenapa sampai ia tertarik pada pria ini semalam, bukan hanya karena rupanya yang rupawan tapi tato 'ai' di dahinya itu juga salah satu penyebabnya.

"Aku sudah sangat terlambat sekarang, jadi kau harus pergi." Usirnya membuat Naruto kembali berdecak. "Apa salahnya berbagi, kita bisa mandi bersama."

Pria berambut merah itu meraih spre dan membungkus tubuhnya, lalu mengambil baju Naruto yang ada di lantai dan melemparkan ke muka si pirang.

"Tidak! Dan kau harus pergi dari sini secepatnya."

Naruto lagi-lagi berdecak, ia bersungut-sungut saat memakai pakaiannya. Ketika selesai ia pun keluar dari kamar mewah itu dengan kesal.

Ia mengumpat beberapa kali begitu di luar, dia benar-benar akan terlambat! Dasar lelaki pelit apa salahnya membiarkan ia mandi sebentar.

…

Lelaki manis yang ditinggalkan bernafas lega, setelah itu ia bergegas ke kamar mandi, ia berdiri di bawah pancuran dan membiarkan air panas menghilangkan sisa-sisa percintaannya dengan si rambut pirang yang tidak di ketahui namanya semalam.

Namanya Gaara Sabaku, presdir di sebuah perusahaan, ia agak kuno, kaku dan sangat serius. Saat dalam masa pendidikan ia tidak punya seorang pun teman. Ia selalu di jauhi karena takut pada wataknya yang keras.

Ketika ia menjadi pimpinan ia juga kesulitan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pegawainya, alhasih ia dipandang sebagai pemimpin yang keras dan menakutkan. Dan di umur segitu ia juga tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun.

Kehidupan yang membosankan itu akhirnya membuat ia jengah juga, sang kakak yang bernama Kankuro tahu, kalau seksualnya belok berbaik hati membawanya pada bar gay.

Namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang meliriknya, ia juga bukan tipe yang akan melirik orang lain. Ia merasa percuma berada di sini. Dimana pun ia berada ia akan selalu menjadi orang asing, orang-orang akan lebih memilih menjauhinya ketimbang mendekatinya. Ia prustasi.

Namun ditengah rasa frustasi yang dideranya, seorang pria pirang tiba-tiba berdiri didepannya tertawa lebar dan dengan gambang mengajaknya tidur bersama. Saat itu yang muncul adalah rasa penasaran, dan ia mengiyakan ajakan itu, merelakan keperjakaannya pada sesorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

Ia mematikan pancuran dan melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan badannya. Kemudian matanya terpaut pada sosok yang sudah berada di kamarnya.

"Sejak kapan nee-san di sini?" wanita yang ditanya tidak menjawab, karena ia sudah duluan memperlihatkan sebuah boxer murahan berwarna orange.

"Kau membawa pria ke kamar?" Gaara berdecak menyadari kebodohan lelaki yang menidurinya. "Bukan urusan nee-san." Katanya ketus, ia tahu perangai kakak perempuannya ini. Temari selalu ikut campur segala hal dalam hidupnya.

Ia merangkul pipi adik kesayangannya dan mencium gemas. "Kenalkan pada nee-san laki-laki beruntung itu." Temari tahu seksual adiknya, ia juga tidak keberatan kalau suatu hari adiknya akan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria.

Tapi selama ini adiknya tidak terlihat tertarik pada siapapun, tidak pernah berhubungan dengan seorang pun. Makanya saat tau ada lelaki yang berhasil memasuki kamar adiknya hatinya langsung gembira.

"Uuh semestinya aku datang lebih awal." Gaara berdecak untung saja ia sudah mengusir pria itu kalau tidak kakaknya pasti heboh. Baiklah mungkin laki-laki itu tampan, dan tatapan serta cengirannya membuat Gaara geringgingan, ia tidak menyesal laki-laki setampan itu yang mengambil keperjakaannya.

Statusnya sebagai presdir dan caranya memimpin dengan kaku membuat orang-orang tidak ingin mendekatinya, setidaknya biarpun ia nanti harus mati ia tidak akan disebut sebagai perjaka tua.

Dalam hati sebenarnya ia berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan pria pirang itu, tapi rasanya mustahil mengingat rupanya tentu saja laki-laki itu bukan berasal dari kota yang sama dengannya. Mungkin laki-laki itu hanya turis yang mampir di kotanya.

Kakaknya Temari masih menggebu-gebu menyebut laki-laki itu terus, sedangkan Gaara sudah bersiap-siap dengan baju kerjanya . biarpun ia seorang presdir tidak seharusnya memberi contoh yang buruk pada bawahannya. Ia disiplin dan tidak ada toleransi pada peraturan yang ia bikin sendiri.

Ia meraih kunci mobil, Temari mengikutinya.

"Gaara mengenai pegawai baru yang kubilang."

"Lupakan nee-san, aku tidak suka Shikamaru memanfaatkanmu begini." Temari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ia tidak memanfaatkanku, ia hanya menolong teman pamannya." Gaara melihat kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Aku tidak peduli pada ikatan keluarga, kalau ia tidak punya kemampuan sekarang juga akan ku tendang,"ucapnya kasar. Temari mengangguk malas. "Lakukan sesukamu, tapi tolong kasih kesempatan ya." Suaranya di manis-maniskan membuat Gaara jengkel.

Tapi ia juga tidak tega pada kakaknya, ia hanya kesal pada calon suami kakaknya Shikamaru yang seenaknya memanfaatkan kakaknya. Tapi kakaknya sama sekali tidak sedar, efek cinta emang menakutkan. "Ya akan ku coba." Temari langsung melompat senang, Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat kegembiraan kakaknya.

Di dunia ini, hal yang selalu ia prioritaskan tentu saja kakak-kakanya. Kalau kakaknya bahagia ia pasti akan ikut bahagia.

…

"Sial aku terlambat datebbayo!" gerutu Naruto begitu memasuki gedung tempat ia akan bekerja, untung sebelumnya Jiraiya memberi alamat padanya. Ia harus berterimakasih banyak pada Jiraiya dan keponakannya.

Seseorang pria berperawakan tinggi, berkaca mata dengan rambut platina memandang gusar padanya.

"Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" Naruto mengangguk lemah, sial andai si lelaki manis yang jadi teman tidurnya mau berbagi kamar mandi tentu ia tidak akan selambat ini, walaupun lelaki itu menawan kalau tingkahnya menyebalkan susah juga.

"Padahal kau anak baru, belajarlah untuk disiplin." Uuh sampai kapan ia kan diomeli begini? Ia kesal setengah mampus, kalau bukan karena ia benar-benar butuh pekerjaan udah di semprot pria bermata empat di depannya.

Pria itu membetulkan letak kaca matanya, "Namamu Naruto bukan?" si pirang mengangguk.

"Panggil aku Kabuto, aku akan jadi tutormu sekarang." Naruto mengangguk lagi, Kabuto nama lelaki itu berjalan dengan diikuti Naruto dibelakang.

"Presdir ingin bertemu denganmu terlebih dahulu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum meremehkan. "Beliau orang yang tidak memandang ikatan keluarga, jadi jangan karena kau direkomendasi oleh tuan Shikamaru kau jadi seenaknya." Sial! pria ini menyindirnya. Namun sekali lagi ia menahan diri.

Setelah itu Kabuto memberitahu letak kantor presdir. Ia berjalan sambil mengumpat prilaku sok angkuh dari Kabuto.

Akhirnya dia pun sampai di depan pintu ruangan presdir. Ia mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan sopan lalu menunggu sebentar sampai sebuah suara yang terasa familiar di telinganya menyahut dari dalam, namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Masuk."

Setelah mendengar suara itu, Naruto melangkah masuk dan begitu melihat rupa presdir tempat ia akan bekerja matanya terbuka lebar, tak jauh berbeda dengannya lelaki manis di depannya tidak kalah terkejut.

"Kau!" teriaknya tapi langsung ia menutup mulutnya, lelaki manis didepan kayaknya paling cepat mengontrol situasi. Ia kembali pada wajah yang biasanya.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"iya." Sial! Sial! Kenapa pria pelit itu yang jadi boss tempatnya bekerja. Sungguh kesialan seperti apa ini?

Demi tuhan ia tidak mau terjebak pada situasi ini.

Baginya semalam hanya bersenang-senang, ia biasa tidur dengan banyak pria dan ke esokan harinya akan ia lupakan.

Sedangkan Gaara, berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap tenang sebenarnya sangat gugup di sana, padahal ia yang jadi boss di sini tapi melihat lelaki itu yang di balut jas dan kemeja yang rapi serta sebuah dasi membuat jantungnya bergemuruh.

Ya tuhan sebenarnya ia mau pingsan karena debaran hebat di dadanya, yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan pria yang bercinta di apartemennya, caranya menatap Gaara juga intens ia berusaha agar pipinya tidak memerah dan tidak terlihat bodoh di depan pria itu. ingat ia boss di sini dan pria itu hanya bawahannya.

Oh takdir apakah ini?

Ia senang tapi cemas juga, apa yang akan dipikirkan pria itu tentang dirinya? Apalagi gayanya yang kaku di kantor, hubungan buruk dengan pegawainya. Huh ia tidak ingin pria itu berpikiran buruk tentang dirinya.

Padahal ada seorang lelaki yang tertarik padanya, mau bercinta dengannya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk pada pria itu.

Tapi kalau ia bekerja disini? Setiap hari mereka akan bertemu, dan ia mungkin bisa memperdalam hubungan dengannya, tapi, bisa gawat kalau ia cerita tentang dirinya, harga dirinya dengan bawahan bisa hancur.

Karena pikirannya ngelantur, Gaara jadi lupa untuk mengintrogasi pria pirang itu, ia lupa kalau ia tidak suka urusan kantor di campuri oleh calon kakak iparnya.

"Silahkan keluar dan bekerja dengan baik." Gaara berpura-pura melihat kertas di atas mejanya, diam-diam ia melirik pria itu.

Naruto mendengus kesal, hanya itu? ah ia rasa ia memang bernasib sial! niat bersenang-senang tapi malah membawa petaka begini. "Terimakasih pak presdir." Ucapnya berusaha sopan.

"Uum Uzumaki, kuharap kau tidak berkeliaran dan memberitahu pegawai yang lain tentang kejadian semalam, lupakan saja." Naruto bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak akan repot bukan? Ia bukan orang yang suka melibatkan urusan asmara setelah bermain di ranjang.

Pria manis yang sekarang jadi atasannya memang cukup menarik, ya menarik kalau hanya jadi teman tidur saja. Dan kayaknya pikiran pria itu sama dengan dirinya, ia selalu suka dengan patner seks yang seperti ini.

Baginya seks akan hanya di lakukan pada orang yang berbeda, Naruto tidak pernah tertarik untuk meniduri orang yang sama.

"Tenang saja pak presdir, aku bukan orang semacam itu," jawabnya sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya, Gaara yang melihat senyum itu tertegun sebentar kemudian mengangguk pelan, ia kembali berpura-pura membaca kertas di hadapannya wajahnya merah padam.

Naruto menunggu perintah selanjutnya, tapi pria itu sibuk sendiri ia jadi pegal berdiri begini. "Kalau begitu saya permisi, presdir," ucapnya memberanikan diri.

"Y-ya, silahkan." Naruto mengangkat alis mendengar kegugupan dari nada pria itu, tapi ia tidak ambil peduli, ia akan bekerja giat mulai dari sekarang.

Setelah melihat Naruto keluar dari kantornya, tubuh Gaara rasanya melumer ia menutup mukanya yang masih merona hebat. Jantungnya berdetak keras, efek senyum dari pria yang sekarang jadi pegawainya tidak sehat untuk jantungnya

Karena senyum itu ia mengiyakan ajakan pria itu untuk bercinta semalam. Biarpun Gaara bilang untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi, tapi bagi Gaara yang baru pertama kali melakukannya, itu tidak mudah dilupakan.

Mungkin tuhan sudah mengirim seorang jodoh untuknya, ia janji tidak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatan ini.

tbc


End file.
